Satisfecho
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: La rubia solo los mira. Ella sabe que Lissa será feliz como su esposa… Y sabe… que él nunca estará satisfecho… Que ella nunca estará satisfecha…


**_…_** ** _. Hola (Acostada en el suelo con una bolsa de papas fritas enfrente suyo)._**

 ** _Lo se… esta historia es demasiado desgarradora, pero sigue leyendo, TAL VEZ termine el final feliz._**

 ** _La temática no es mía, encontré el video por casualidad, aquí abajito les dejo el link para que vean el video._**

 ** _watch?v=7pR-PeeRYVc_**

 ** _Lo sé, es hermoso el video… Nunca le había prestado mucha atención, pero Dios, esta historia me gritaba que la escribiera._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más les dejo con esta historia._**

 **ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

-Muy bien, muy bien. ¡De esto estaba hablando!

Todo el mundo se reía, estaban felices, celebrando. Finalmente, era la ceremonia de bodas tan esperada por el bar.

Gray se encontraba arriba de una mesa llamando la atención de todos.

-Ahora, todos, un aplauso para la dama de honor-. Hizo una pausa dramática y levantó la mano para que hiciera su entrada triunfal.- ¡Lucy Heartfilia!

Una rubia se acercó hasta Bixlow y le sonrió mientras levantaba su vaso de cristal y miraba hacia el centro de la mesa, en donde se encontraba un hombre de cabello rosado, el cual le sonreía brillantemente y sostenía con su mano derecha la mano de Lissana, la hermana de Lucy.

Cerró los ojos un instante y cuando los volvió a abrir, tenía una mirada de firmeza en sus ojos.

-Un brindis por el novio.

Al decir esto, su mirada se cruzó con la del pelirosado, notando como la luz le hacía brillar aún más los ojos.

El dolor le superó un instante, pero de inmediato se recompuso, poniendo una sonrisa brillante.

-Por la novia.

Miró hacia su hermana y la vio sonreír más radiante que nunca, notando como revolvía su cabello del nerviosismo, pero aún más de la emoción.

Lucy alzó la copa y gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡De parte de tu hermana!

La gente a su alrededor empezó a gritar el nombre de Lucy. Y mientras, la otra hermana de Lucy y Lissana, Mirajane miraba con felicidad a Lissana, sabiendo que esto era lo que quería, y miraba a Lucy con tristeza, sabiendo cuanto le dolía esto.

-Quien está siempre a tu lado.

Lucy seguía con la mirada en alto al igual que su mano. La gente en el bar, gritaba, bailaba, bebía, pero todos seguían prestando atención a la rubia.

-Por su unión.

-Y la esperanza de que provean.

Lucy le sonrió a su hermana, deseando de todo corazón que le fuera maravilloso en la vida.

-Que por siempre…

-Estén satisfechos.

Lucy sonrió.

Recordando cómo es que llego hasta ese día.

ºººººººººººººº

 _POV LUCY_

Recuerdo esa noche, puede que me arrepienta de esa noche por el resto de mis días.

Recuerdo a esos hombres en el bar que se precipitaban al tratar de ganar nuestros halagos, algo común, pues en 1777, las hijas de las personas ricas, como lo somos Lissa, Mira y yo, éramos pan caliente recién salido del horno.

Recuerdo que la luz de las velas era de ensueño, como un sueño que no puedes recordar del todo.

Pero…Natsu, yo nunca olvidaré la primera vez que vi tu rostro.

No he vuelo a ser la misma.

No podré olvidar jamás tus ojos inteligentes en un cuerpo hambriento.

Y cuando dijiste "hola", me olvidé de mi nombre.

Le prendiste fuego a mi corazón, le prendiste fuego a mi ser.

Esto no es un juego.

Me pediste bailar, y mientras empezamos a conversar.

-Me parece una mujer que nunca ha estado satisfecha.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No sé qué quiere decir.

En mi interior, casi grito de frustración. No parecías recordar modales .

Me sonreíste, como si supieras lo que estaba pensando.

-Tú eres como yo.

Mi mirada de confusión te causó risa, y miraste hacia el suelo mientas me sonreías levemente.

-Yo nunca estoy satisfecho.

Esa respuesta me dejó impresionada.

-¿En serio?-. No pude detener la pregunta de mis labios.

Como respuesta me repetiste lo mismo.

Me agradas más de repente.

-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia.

Besas mi mano mientras te presentas.

-Natsu Dragneel.

Cuando vuelves a estar a mi altura, te pregunto más emocionada de lo que debería.

-¿De dónde es tu familia?

De inmediato te pones nerviosos y cambias el tema.

-Es insignificante. Pero hay millones de cosas que no he hecho-. Pero mientras te alejas, das media vuelta y me gritas.- ¡Pero solo espera! ¡Solo espera!

La impresión no se va.

Agito mi cabeza esperando que mis pensamientos se disipen.

Pero… simplemente no puedo.

Y entonces, me llega la realidad. Así que esto es lo que se siente al encontrar a alguien igual. Y me pregunto ¿Cuál es la trampa?

La felicidad inunda mi ser mientras veo su espalda ir en dirección a sus amigos.

¡Amar es sentirse libre, es ver la luz!

¡Es poder ver a Ben Franklin con la llave y la cometa!

Bueno, espero que mis hermanas lo entiendan.

La conversación duro unos dos minutos, tal vez tres, y en todo ese tiempo en todo lo que hablamos estuvimos de acuerdo.

¡Es un sueño, es como un baile!

Sostiene un poco de postura, un poco de defensa.

Lo veo platicar con otras chicas…. Coquetea bastante, pero le voy a dar una oportunidad.

Me acerco a Mira y le miro a los ojos aun pensando en ese hombre.

Le pregunté por su familia, ¿Y viste su respuesta? Me pregunto a mí misma.

¿Sus manos se movían nerviosamente, miraba de reojo?

La conclusión me llega rápidamente.

Sonrió burlonamente. Es pobre y vive improvisando.

Es un muchacho apuesto y lo sabe.

Continúo con mi examen minucioso. Apenas le puede crecer barba.

Suspiro realmente enamorada.

¡Quiero llevármelo lejos de este lugar!

Entonces me giro y veo la cara de mi hermana y ella esta-

Indefensa.

Mi mundo se derrumba.

Y ahora ella esta….

¡Indefensa…!

Dirijo mi mirada hacia donde ella esta observando, y ahí está él. Sonriendo.

Y los ojos de LIssana están simplemente…

¡Indefensos!

Observo en silencio toda la situación. Lissana se acerca a mí y me susurra en el oído.

-Ese chico de allí es mío.

Vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada hacia donde ella está apuntando, y él sigue sonriendo.

Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de 3 verdades fundamentales exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Tomo una decisión, le sonrió a mi hermana y avanzo hacia Natsu.

Le tomo de la mano y regreso a mi lugar, donde está mi hermana moviéndose de un lado a otro nerviosamente.

-¿A dónde me estas llevando?

Su pregunta me arde la garganta, pero nunca pensé que sería tan difícil responder.

-Estoy a punto de cambiar tu vida.

-Entonces sin falta, enséñame el camino.- su sonrisa coqueta me derrite, pero al mismo tiempo me quema.

Mientras avanzamos hacia mi hermana pienso en las tres verdades.

La primera es que soy una chica en el mundo en el que mi único trabajo es casarme rica.

Nuestro padre no tiene hijos, así que soy la única que tiene que escalar socialmente. Así que soy la mayor y la más lista y los cotilleos de Nueva York son insidiosos. Y Natsu no tiene ni un centavo.

¡JA! Eso no significa que le quiera menos.

Regreso a la realidad cuando escucho a mi hermana presentarse.

-Lissana Heartfilia, es un placer conocerte.

El me mira de reojo, con una sonrisilla de lado.

-¿Heartfilia?

Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Es mi hermana.

La razón número dos.

Sé que él está detrás de mí porque soy una Heartfilia.

Eso elevaría su estatus. To tendría que ser ingenua para ignorar eso.

Quizá ese es el por qué se lo presento a Lissana, ahora ella es su esposa.

Buena esa, Lucy… él tenía razón.

Tú nunca estarás satisfecha.

Lissana esta hecha un mar de manojos, no puede dejar de ver hacia el suelo.

-Gracias por todos tus servicios.

Natsu se agacha para besar su mano… justo como a mí hace un rato.

-Si es necesario luchar una guerra para habernos conocido, habrá merecido la pena.

Mi hermana esta completamente roja… y fascinada.

Veo la sutil sonrisa de Natsu, y que es hora de irme.

Me alejo lentamente mientras ellos siguen hablando.

-Les dejo solos.

La tercera razón.

Conozco a Lissana como a mi propia mente. Nunca encontraras a alguien tan inocente y tan confiable… Si le digo que le amo, ella estará resentida en silencio.

"¡El será mío!"

Ella diría ¡"Estoy bien"!

Y yo se… Dios sabe que lo se… ¡Ella estaría mintiendo!

Salgo a la terraza, en mi soledad, me siento en el suelo y miro hacia las estrellas. Ya está oscuro, es de noche y ahí, me puedo permitir fantasear con los ojos de Natsu, de un maravilloso color verde jade, mientras idealizo lo que hubiera podido ser.

Si no me hubiera encariñado con tanta rapidez…

Pero me consuelo… Al menos mí querida Lissa es su esposa…

Desde la terraza me levanto y me asomo por la ventana, puedo ver el brillo de cariño en los ojos de Natsu que genera estar con Lissa.

Sonrió.

Al menos conservo sus ojos en mi vida… y siento una lagrima en mi mejilla.

ºººººººººººººº

 _POV NORMAL_

Lucy parpadea, se encuentra de frente a toda la gente, que espera que diga algo más en la ceremonia.

Vuelve a parpadear. Mira hacia su hermana Mira, y ve el coraje en su mirada.

Respira profundamente y vuelve a levantar su copa.

-¡Por el novio!

Y todos repiten lo mismo

-¡Por la novia!

Lucy se acerca corriendo hacia Lissana y la braza mientras las lágrimas le recorren las mejillas.

-¡De tu hermana!

Sostiene el rostro de Lissana con sus manos y le sonríe con todo el amor que puede, mientras ve las lágrimas de felicidad de Lissana.

Lucy se ríe, y empieza a dar vueltas con Lissana.

-Que siempre ha estado tu lado.

Y entonces, suelta su mano, vuelve a alzar la copa y grita.

-¡Por su unión!

Se gira y grita hacia el público.

-¡Y la esperanza de que provean!

Se voltea de nuevo y ve a su hermana abrazando a Natsu, mientras este la mira con una sonrisa suave.

Lucy sigue sonriendo.

-¡Que por siempre!

-¡Estén satisfechos!

Lucy se sujeta el pecho, ha estado gritando mucho.

La gente aplaude y empiezan a bailar, Natsu saca a bailar a Lissana y Lucy los ve con una sonrisa.

Mirajane se le acerca y le sujeta fuerte la mano.

-Eres maravillosa…

Lucy ni puede hablar, si dice algo más, su garganta sangrará.

Su hermana entiende y le suelta, mientras va a felicitar a Lissa y a Natsu.

La rubia solo los mira.

Ella sabe que Lissa será feliz como su esposa…

Y sabe… que él nunca estará satisfecho…

Que ella nunca estará satisfecha…


End file.
